


I only call you when it's half past five

by dirextorsharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, a little fluff at the end, kinda bc they actually use holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirextorsharpe/pseuds/dirextorsharpe
Summary: "Ava, call me later so I can thank you properly"
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	I only call you when it's half past five

**Author's Note:**

> For y'all thirsty bitches (like me)

_"Call me later so I can thank you properly"_

Sara's words echoed through Ava's head for the rest of the day. It wasn't like she and her girlfriend hadn't had sex in a long time, they had. The day before Sara's trip, they spent the night enjoying each other's body.

But every time Sara crossed that little line, where she publicly hinted at their sex activities, Ava felt something at the base of her belly. The thought of talking about sex openly in front of other people turned Ava on, probably more than it should.

When she finally arrived in the bedroom that she shared with Sara since she had moved to Waverider, the first thing she did was get Gideon's attention.

"Gideon, can you call Sara please?"

"Sure, Captain Sharpe."

Ava smiled a little at the nickname, that was something she could get used to being called.

When she started to unbutton the buttons on her pants, a Sara, now in her pajamas, appeared at the bottom end of the bed. She had a mischievous smile and a glass of what Ava assumed was whiskey.

"Hey babe." The shorter said raising her eyebrow when she realized that Ava was taking off her pants.

"No funny business, I just need to wear something comfortable."

Sara smiled even more and shrugged.

"Don't let me get in your way."

Ava got rid of the jeans for good and quickly got rid of the long-sleeved blouse, revealing a white lace bra underneath and drawing a sigh from Sara.

"God, you're beautiful."

"You say that every time you see me naked." Ava said with a small smile and unbuttoned her bra, throwing it inside the wardrobe.

"It's because it's true." Sara took one last sip of the content of her glass and when Ava reached for one of her pajama tops, the youngest raised a finger and shook it in a negative sign, causing Ava to raise her eyebrows in question. "No need to put anything on, you will have to remove it in a moment anyway."

The taller one opened her eyes wide and felt her cheeks flush. But she didn't move to put on her blouse, she just stood there, wearing only her panties, looking at Sara with her arms crossed.

"Sara! I will not have sex with you through hologram."

"Why not? It’s not like we’ve never done it before."

"Yes, but the other times I was drunk and you had been away for a long time."

Sara always found it funny when Ava blushed when they started talking about sex.

"But to me it feels like months since I've been inside you, babe." She made the face that she knew Ava could never resist.

"Sara..." The tallest pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, looked at the ceiling, closed her eyes and when she finally spoke again, she had a mischievous smile. "Gideon, a little privacy, please."

The AI didn't respond, but the sound of the walls being turned into a soundproofing was heard and Sara made a victory sign, making Ava roll her eyes.

Ava sat on the bed and Sara sat in what looked like an armchair. The older one seemed out of place, Sara thought that maybe it would be a good opportunity to tease her, but she didn't.

"Ava, if you don't want to, it's okay, I-"

"No!" Ava quickly cut her off and Sara raised her eyebrows. "I want to. God, I want this. These calls are.... hot."

Sara noticed Ava's pupils dilating a little.

Sara fixed her eyes on Ava's breasts and bit her lip.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Tell me what you would do to me if you were here, Miss Lance." Ava used the tone she used in the time bureau and something inside Sara changed, she almost teleported to the waverider, but she couldn't. She sat up better and looked Ava in the eye.

"That's what I'm going to do, but since I'm not there, you're going to do it with yourself, understand?"

Ava simply nodded and looked at her with a falsely innocent look. Game on.

"Did you understand me, Ava?"

"Yes" She spoke this time, as she held the sheets between her fingers, not touching herself before Sara's permission.

"Yes what?" Sara used her authoritative voice.

"Yes, Captain."

"Good girl." Ava shifted a little on the bed, starting to feel uncomfortable with the heat forming between her legs. Sara stood up and poured some more whiskey into the glass, sitting back down and looking at Ava the way a predator looks at its prey. "If I were there..." She started and Ava felt her body tremble in anticipation. "I would start by touching your boobs. You know what they do to me."

Ava slowly moved her right hand to her left breast, letting out a quiet moan when she squeezed it and immediately felt her nipple stiffen. She took it between her fingers and twisted it a few times. Sara had her eyes on her girlfriend's hand all the time.

Ava moved her other hand to her other breast and let out a little louder moan, massaging them together and causing Sara's pupils to expand. The older one bit her bottom lip and involuntarily moved her hips. Sara noticed that she was as turned on as Ava and crossed her legs, tonight was about Ava. About thanking her and praising her for being a good captain.

"That's enough, Ava." Sara said in a low tone, her voice thicker, choked with lust. Ava reluctantly released her breasts, moving her hands to rest on top of her thighs. Sara considered whether she wanted it to last longer, but decided that her girlfriend deserved an orgasm as soon as possible. "Take off your panties and sit on the edge of the bed, closer to me. I wanna watch you."

Ava got up and headed for the end of the bed, walking sensually and looking deep into Sara's eyes, they both had a dirty smile on their mouth.

The taller one turned her back to the hologram, leaned forward a little, stroked her fingers on the sides of her panties and pulled it down slowly, swinging her hips from side to side and looking back at Sara, who had her eyes glued to her girlfriend's ass as she bit her lip.

A huge smile opened on her mouth when Ava's panties hit her knee and she saw how wet Ava was. A line with Ava's arousal connected her panties to her pussy, making Sara's mouth salivate.

"Is that because of the fountain?" Sara teased when Ava finally got rid of her panties, throwing her in some corner and turning to her girlfriend. Ava rolled her eyes and lay on the bed with her legs crossed.

"No, this is because of my girlfriend talking about sex in front of others and then not being here to fuck me." She said and simply shrugged, as if it wasn't important.

"Do you want to be fucked?" Ava nodded. "Lie down."

Ava blindly obeyed, pulling two pillows under her head before placing her feet on the bed and shamelessly spreading her legs, looking at Sara and biting her lip, that by now was already red and swollen.

"I would put my fingers in your mouth and you would be a good girl and make them wet." Sara said before turning the rest of the glass in her mouth and sitting with her legs open, looking at the middle of Ava's legs, realizing that her arousal had started to run down her pussy's lips and was disappearing between her ass.

Ava promptly put two of her own fingers in her mouth, closing her eyes and letting her imagination wander. After a few seconds, she pulled them out and showed Sara how wet they were. Sara took a deep breath, proud.

"Fuck, Ava." She said under her breath, and Ava smiled, opening her eyes.

"Can I?"

"No. You know I wouldn't fuck you right away. I would tease you up a bit." Ava moved her hand, stopping before touching the place she really wanted and needed, looking at Sara, waiting for a sign, and receiving it immediately.

Ava placed her middle finger lightly over her clit, feeling the bud of nerves react to her touch and her hips moving at the contact. She moved a little lower, teasing her own entrance, giving a sly smile when she realized how wet she really was.

She moved her finger up again, and moved it in small, strong circles, closing her eyes and letting out little moans.

Sara crossed her legs again and gripped the edge of the couch with a little too much force. When Ava let out a loud moan, Sara commanded.

"Stop."

It was enough for Ava's hand to stop immediately, her body used to reacting like that to Sara's orders. She grunted and opened her eyes. Connecting them with Sara's.

"I would put a single finger inside you..."

Ava sighed and nodded quickly, testing her entrance again, collecting some liquid from there and finally putting some of her middle finger inside. Her body reacted, but only asking for more. That would never be enough, and Sara knew it.

"Very slowly, babe." Sara wet her lips. "Until it was completely inside of you, so that I could feel how hot and wet your pussy is, ready for me."

Ava moaned and put her finger all the way inside, as far as it could go.

"I would take it out slowly..." Ava reluctantly removed her finger, leaving only the tip at her entrance. "Only to put it back in harshly, deeply." 

Ava did just that, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The sensation was too good.

"I would do that a few more times..." The older woman started a delicious rhythm. "...just to see you roll your eyes every time I enter you." Ava started at a faster pace, always needing more.

"Sara..." Her voice cut off and she swallowed. "Sara, I need more."

The youngest knew that Ava would never reach climax with just one, and took pity on her girlfriend.

"I would take it out for good." Ava grunted but obeyed, her body shaking with the lack of contact. "And would return with three. Stronger and faster."

Ava let out a loud moan when she finally thrust three fingers into her pussy. Stopping for a few seconds until her body get used to it. Which didn't take long. Soon she started to move her fingers inside her, first at a slow pace.

"I wish you were here, Sara." She said through the small moans that come out of her mouth.

"For what, babe? Tell me."

"I wish it was your fingers fucking me. You always fuck me so well."

Sara's eyes were locked on Ava's pussy, she was mesmerized by the ways her fingers came and went, taking and bringing more arousal in and out. Ava's pussy was turning into a mess with her liquids and Sara's mouth started to salivate, remembering her girlfriend's taste.

"Close your eyes and imagine that your fingers are mine, Ava."

Ava promptly obeyed, closing her eyes and letting her mind adjust to the idea that Sara was there.

The pace in her hand has increased. Each time her fingers entered, they entered faster, stronger and went deeper. The way she liked it and the way Sara always did.

"Your boobs." It was the only thing that came out of Sara's mouth, but it was enough for Ava to understand.

Her left hand quickly went to her left breast, squeezing it tightly, her thrusts never stopping, her moans gradually increasing.

Sara could feel her pussy contracting between her legs. The sight of Ava fucking herself as she played with her breasts, with her lip between her teeth and her head slightly thrown back, was something that Sara couldn't take it.

Her own hand slipped between the shorts of her pajamas, lifting her panties and making her sigh when she realized that she was as wet as Ava. Her fingers started to move at a slow pace, just enjoying the view.

Ava increased the speed of her fingers even more, until a moan that hadn't left her mouth, caught her attention. Still with her fingers moving frantically, she opened her eyes and found Sara with her hand in her pajamas, her mouth slightly open and her eyes fixed on Ava's pussy.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ava said, moving her fingers more slowly this time.

Sara smirked, the way she knew would cause Ava things.

"Watching you fucking yourself it's too hot, I need an orgasm too."

"Will you come with me?" Ava's voice came out lower than she wanted, but the image in her head took all the concentration.

"Yes, babe. Now put those fingers on the right speed and come with me."

They exchanged a look and Ava's fingers returned to the previous speed, with a bonus to her left hand now being tracing small circles over her clit, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to come.

Sara increased the speed of her own movements, imitating Ava's rhythm. Never breaking the eye contact.

"Talk to me, Sara." Ava begged and Sara answered a second later.

"Are you ready to come, Ava?"

"Yes, baby."

"You wish it were my fingers there, fucking you hard and deep like you are doing?"

Ava's hand on her clit increased the pace.

"God, yes. I wish you were fucking me."

Ava rolled her eyes and closed them, the feeling of her fingers hitting that spot that make her crazy combined with Sara's voice saying those things was too much.

"You look so fucking hot thrusting your fingers so deep into your pussy, Ava. I'm going to come just looking at you." Sara bit her lip and fought the urge to close her eyes, she couldn't lose her girlfriend coming.

"Sara-"Ava said in a tone higher than usual.

She felt her walls start to close around her fingers, she was close. And Sara knew that, because she was too.

"Come for me, Captain Sharpe."

That nickname was what threw Ava over the edge. Hearing it coming out of her girlfriend's lips made the heat in her belly grow even more. She felt her walls contract and her clit pulse, her vision blurred even with her eyes closed, her body stiffened and she opened her mouth, releasing a mixture of "sara", "I'm coming" and "captain" coming out of it. In the distance she heard Sara call her name and she knew she was coming too.

The sensation was wonderful and Ava kept moving her fingers over her clit until the last waves passed, feeling her body relax, and a few drops of sweat sliding down her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sara, who had her head thrown back and her lip between her teeth, still shaking a little with the tremors. Her hand was still inside her pajamas.

Ava withdrew her fingers inside herself, shivering slightly when her walls contracted again with the lack of contact. Sara removed her hand from inside the shorts and opened her eyes, fixing them on Ava, who now had three fingers in her mouth, slowly and seductively cleaning her own come.

Their eyes locked and Sara shook her head and smirked.

"It doesn't even look like the same person that was ashamed to start this."

Ava rolled her eyes, removing her fingers from her mouth and standing up, looking for her long-lost panties.

"Shut up, Sara."

The youngest laughed and admired her girlfriend's body while Ava put on her entire pajamas this time.

"So... Captain Sharpe uh? Will this become routine in bed? Kinky." 

Ava looked at her with a death glare, but ended up blushing.

"Not if you're not up to it, or if you don't want to-"

"I would love that, Captain Sharpe." The two smiled at each other. "I need to go, babe. I have things very early tomorrow. You'll be fine?"

Ava agreed, and bowed her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, go to sleep, I'm just going to brush my teeth and I'm going too." Sara nodded and stood up, adjusting her pajamas a little. Ava looked at her with a side smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Captain." Sara replied in a playful tone and made a kind of greeting, ending the call soon after.

Ava did what was missing and went to bed, sleeping with a smile on her face and dreaming about Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks???? But I wanted to write it and idk, it just came out. 
> 
> i'm @dirextorsharpe on twitter :)
> 
> see you guys around


End file.
